Time for a Triple Martini
by Brewbo Baggins
Summary: Chief Deputy Johnson is reunited with Bill Krolic in a high stakes game of Cat and Mouse that may just cost her one of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. The storyline I am about to embark on is a continuation of a storyline from last season with Bill Krolic. Ding Dong's are a trademark of Hostess Brand.

TIME FOR A TRIPLE MARTINI

Brenda simply could not sleep. Fritz lay next to her snoring loudly and talking in his sleep. "Brenda, just come on home, I will pick up some Chinese."

She almost laughed out loud at Fritz. She had no earthly idea Fritz talked in his sleep until they moved in together, nor, much to her chagrin, did she know that he snored like a chainsaw in the forest prime evil.

Her secret stash of Ding Dongs was calling her name in the other room. All of her protests about the evils of sugar were just that, protests. She simply didn't have the will power it takes to quit and she wasn't going to be made to feel bad about her need for a little chocolate heaven now and again.

She walked into the kitchen and searched in her secret stash area, the cookie jar that Mama had given her when she moved from Atlanta to L.A. and found her little piece of heaven. She was just about to sink her teeth into that first sumptuous bite when the kitchen light suddenly caught her in the act.

"I caught you, I knew you had to have a secret stash somewhere", Fritz teased.

"Well if it isn't the Special Agent Howard with the FBI busting me for eating sweets," she said laughing. "Did I wake you up getting out of bed?" I am so sorry Fritz; I know you have to be up early, too."

"No, actually your phone vibrated off the night stand and fell into the trash can by the bed, didn't you hear that."

"No I didn't I am so sorry, did you happen to bring that with you."

"Yes but, I am holding it for ransom."

"Yeah, what's the price to get it back?"

"A kiss and a Ding Dong."

"The kiss I am willing to do, the Ding Dong, however is another story altogether," she teased.

The phone vibrated to life once again, shaking Brenda out of her sugar/love induced haze back into reality.

She waltzed over to Fritz, who pretended to play hard to get with the phone until he got what he wanted. She gave him what he wanted and while his guard was down, she took the phone from his hand.

"Thank you so much Fritz. I do so appreciate the help," she said with a wry semi- sarcastic tone. Fritz rolled his eyes, yawned and meandered back into the bedroom.

The phone vibrated persistently. "Hello Sgt. Gabriel."

"Chief, we have a body we found at the station."

"What do you mean; you found a body at the station?"

"Well, um somebody set a body on fire in front of the station."

"Call Provenza. Daniels, is I am sure with you. Call Flynn, Tao, and Sanchez and lets get a giddy up on this one. I will meet you at the station in an hour." "Get SID down there and get the coroner down there now as well, thank you so much."

"Chief, I have never seen anyone light up like that before."

"Sgt. Gabriel, what are you talkin' about?"

"It's like she was burning from the inside out."

"I'll be there in ten," she said as she snapped the phone shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda hurriedly rushed into the bedroom and flipped on the light. Apparently Fritz had dozed back off to sleep and was startled by the sudden illumination.

"What's up Brenda?"

"I just got called in, some yahoo set fire to a body down at the station."

"So what you saying is that I am free to raid the secret stash since I am being elft up to my own devices all night huh? ", he teased.

"You better leave my Ding Dong's alone Fritz or you will be sorry."

"Are you always this protective of your chocolate," he asked as he got up from the bed.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am, some things are just sacred and that is one of them."

Brenda was hurriedly throwing on clothes. Fritz reached over and kissed her passionately.

" I gotta go Frtiz."

"Yeah, but you needed incentive to come home, so I was providing the incentive you needed."

Ten minutes later, Brenda rolled up the station. Blue and whites covered the area as far as the eye could see. Brenda inwardly groaned, she had a sneaking suspicion that the crime scene had already been contaminated. She surveyed the scene in front of her; Sgt. Gabriel was walking her way. Lt. Provenza and Lt. Flynn were standing over a corpse that looks very charred. Daniels and Tao where speaking with SID, no doubt giving them instructions on what Brenda would be needing from the scene. Missing from the scene was Detective Sanchez, whom Brenda had already called to canvass the crowd that had gathered while she was en route to the scene.

Sgt. Gabriel's pace quickened as she drew nearer to the scene. In his hand was an evidence bag with the charred remains of a letter.

"Chief, I wanted you to see this as soon as you got here." Sgt. Gabriel handed her the package. Only the top right corner was singed. It was a letter address to Brenda.

"Dear Just Plain Brenda, Oh how I have missed our banter. You haven't had much time for recreation lately. Not enough time to stop and smell the roses. Not enough time for even a nice martini. Have you forgotten me so quickly? No matter. During our last conversation you said you didn't believe in monsters. Are you quite sure of that? You see I do believe in monsters. I look at one in the mirror everyday. I am out to show you just how real I am. I am everywhere and I am nowhere. You can find me and you can miss me. The longer this plays out the higher the stakes get. Catch me Just Plain Brenda, catch me, if you can. Affectionately Yours, Just Plain Bill. P.S. The answer to the question should be obvious, yes she smokes after sex. Ta ta for now."

Brenda stared in disbelief at the letter, turning over the events of the last case in her mind. Krolic had risen up like a Phoenix from the ashes.


End file.
